Drück mich
by fakecountess
Summary: Sensei seeks snuggles. Short Krupi x Paula


"You worked hard Edytha, I've got you..." Waltrud held her close while she slumped her head against her chest, perched on the taller woman's lap.

It was a rarity that Edytha was like this, she was very private about their relationship, but when it was guaranteed that they'd be alone and uninterrupted she allowed herself to soften, just ever so slightly. She'd called Waltrud to her room when she had finished her paperwork, surprising her when she walked in by dragging her towards the armchair in the corner next to the woodstove, and pushing her onto it. Waltrud didn't even have a moment to protest nor question her before she scrambled into her lap, wrapping her arms around her.  
"I'm tired, Waltrud..."  
"I know..."  
She got like that sometimes. Despite it all, she did get tired easily and she did spend a lot of time working. Putting together tailored lesson plans for a bunch of rowdy teenage girls would take a lot out of you, especially if three of them were famous for being liabilities. Liabilities but brilliant.

She also happened to be dating one of them which hardly helped either considering she liked to keep both her private and professional lives strictly separate. This wasn't the first time she'd slumped onto her girlfriend like this and it'd hardly be the last. Waltrud knew her well enough by now though to be gentle with her when she did, to enjoy the short time that she was honest with her when they weren't in bed. Granted, they were in her bedroom now, but this was a completely different situation altogether considering the girl craved a different type of affection.  
"Snuggle me, dumbass..." she breathed, nuzzling her face into Waltrud's ample bosom, familiar manifesting, cute orange fox ears poking from between her silky silver locks.

"Me? A dumbass? Oh how you wound me so, Miss Rossmann~" She hugged her close to her anyway, one hand around her waist keeping her stable, the other running her fingers through her hair, scratching behind her fox ears. Edytha sighed softly as she was petted, enjoying her touch.  
"Wouldn't be so damn tired if you and the other two could fly normally, do you even listen to me when I'm explaining tactics to you or is your mind permanently in the gutter?..."She drawled, almost half-heartedly angry.  
"I uh, do pay attention to you? You are very pretty if that's what you- oof!"  
A jab to the stomach.  
"Owowow, what was that for?"  
"You're being ridiculous again."  
"Edytha please, you're such a cruel woman..."  
"And how do you think I feel, you damn fake countess?"  
She snuggled even closer into Waltrud regardless.  
They stayed like that quietly for a few minutes. Edytha could hear Waltrud's heartbeat from where she had her head resting against her chest. It was incredibly comforting to her, but she was also aware that there was a slim possibility of it stopping for good considering that they were on the frontlines of battle on a near daily basis.

She tried not to think about it.

Another minute or so passed, before Waltrud began to gently rub her back, leaning down slightly to kiss her cheek ever so gently. Edytha blushed, fox ears standing on end.  
"Just felt like it is all, you're so cute, Paula..." Waltrud had a slight blush herself, dog ears out.  
"Moron..."  
Another pause.  
"Do it again, but this time with my lips..."

A short conversation with my girlfriend about Krupi being sweet with Edytha inspired this one, I rattled it out in the span of 30 minutes or so because I like the idea so much. Edytha canonically has to pace herself considering she was very ill as a child and that still affects her as an adult in a way, so I can see this situation being plausible. Their relationship absolutely fascinates me, their opposites-attract, buddy cop dynamic along with being dear friends is incredibly sweet, and they've known each other for a long time. Episode 8 gave us a bit of context regarding them I suppose where Waltrud is briefly serious with her. And then the eyecatch, wew, you go girl 3

It's always Edytha snapping at Waltrud too when she's acting out. She definitely has a soft spot for her though from what we see, and honestly? The lady is good for her, go wife her girl. 3

T/L Notes:

Drück mich: Hug me.


End file.
